The Sea Star: a Titanic sequel
by All-Star Dog
Summary: I'm only rating this pg-13 because First, Kids might not like it or might not follow the storystoryline to them, it is just a mushy love story;second, because there might be some violence as I go along with the story;
1. The Memorial

_Hey everybody, just wanted to let you know that this story is narrated by Rose. Okay NOW READ THE DARN THING WHY DON'T YA!_

* * *

The Sea Star: a titanic sequel

Chapter 1: The Memorial 

It was April 15, 1913. I was headed to a new memorial downtown. Of course, this one was not like other memorials. This one was reserved for all who were lost exactly one year ago. To all who were lost, on the Titanic.

I was going there to mourn the loss of my one true love, Jack Dawson, whose name I took after I was rescued from the icy waters of the North Atlantic Ocean. For he saved my life.

As I drew nearer, I could hear the faint sound of America's national anthem being played. Such a beautiful song for such a beautiful land! Hard to imagine that just one year ago I dreaded coming to this country. How foolish I was!

When I reached the iron gates, a young man opened them and said, "The Titanic memorial is on the far left miss."

"Yes, thank you." I replied, but that's not where I was going. I went to a hill further off in the distance. I went about a quarter of the way up the hill. There I made a grave for my beloved Jack. You see, the ticket he got did not have his name on it because he won it in a poker game, so there were no records of him at all. So there would be know grave made for him at the memorial.

I found some stones and arranged them in a small circle. I then layed flowers in the middle of the circle. I said a prayer. I shed a tear.

I stood up, and at the top of the hill, I saw a man. He was standing with his back turned to me, watching the sunset. His golden hair swaying gently with the cool spring breeze.


	2. A Strange Man And A Key

**_Here is Chapter 2 and i am sorry I took so long! R&R plz. OH and F.Y.I Rose is actually 20 years old OKAY! (and so is the other main character but you won't know who it is until Chapter 3: Anything is Possible!)_

* * *

**

The Sea Star

**Chapter 2: A Strange Man And A Key**

**Something inside me was drawing me towards this strange man. I didn't even know who he was or why he was there. Without hesitation, I walked the rest of the way up the hill. I stood next to this strange man, not knowing what to say or what to do. Finally, I broke the silence.**

"**Did you lose someone too?" I asked.**

**"Yeah." He said softly.**

**The silence continued for a minuet or two.**

**"I've gotta go." The man said softly.**

**And with that he turned around and left.**

**I stayed there for a little while, just thinking. But when I got up and started walking down the hill, I tripped over something. I looked behind me, and on the ground was a silver key. Immediately I knew it belonged to the man I saw on the hill. Lucky for me, the keychain attached to the key had his address on it. 15452 Garnet St. (Apartment C5) New York City, New York. Owner: J.D**

**"Hmmm...J.D...probably his initials." I said to myself.**

**I headed straight for the address listed on the keychain. Actually, Garnet St. wasn't far from the street I lived on. I got to the apartment building and went to the 3rd floor. Apartment C5 was the 3rd door on the left. I knocked. I was so nervous for some reason. Then the door opened.

* * *

**

_Okay... well now review PLZ! unless you would rather wait until you've read the entire story!_


	3. Anything Is Possible

**

* * *

**

The Sea Star

**Chapter 3: Anything is Possible**

**The man who answered the door was definitely no one I knew. But who was I expecting? Well, I guess still in my mind, I was hoping it would be Jack, but I knew that was impossible. The man who answered had a mustache and was wearing jeans with a plain white T-Shirt.**

**"Hi I'm Rose Dawson. We met on the hill in the cemetery earlier today." I told the man.**

**"Yes, please come in." he replied.**

**I sat on one of the chairs that were at a small dining table. From the looks of his apartment, I'd say he was making a decent amount of money! He wasn't filthy rich but he wasn't dirt poor either. The man sat in the other chair at the dining table.**

**"I'm sure you are wondering why I'm here, well, I think I found your key." I said as I handed the key to him.**

**"Yeah, that's mine." He said. "What was your name again?"**

**"Rose Dawson." I replied**

**"And what is your relation to the Dawson family Rose?" he asked.**

**"Well actually, this is gonna sound stupid but, I'm not related to anyone with the last name of Dawson. I took my one true love's last name after he perished in the Titanic incident."**

**"And what was his name?" he asked.**

**"Jack Dawson" I replied.**

**"Well then I think I should show you something. Just wait here." He told me.**

**The man headed off to a small room that appeared to be a bathroom. The man who walked in, was completely different than the man who walked out. For the man who walked out was Jack Dawson**

**Immediately, my mouth dropped open! I couldn't beleive it! I walked into the bathroom searching high and low for the mustached man whom I saw earlier. But all I found was a 1912 Gillette safety razor and a sink full of water and facial hair.**

**"Jack? But...that's IMPOSSIBLE!" I exclaimed.**

**"Yes Rose it's me. And let me tell you, that now, I think ANYTHING is possible!" Jack said.**


	4. Jack's Story

**_OH by the way, my story is not going to be narrated by Rose anymore. Instead, when someone talks, the first letter of their name will be shown, then what they say will follow that. CODE FOR THIS CHAPTER:JJack RRose. R&R PLZ!_

* * *

**

The Sea Star

**Chapter 4: Jack's Story**

**R: Jack, how in world did you survive the sinking? I mean, that's just IMPOSSIBLE cause I saw YOUR dead body.**

**J: I know it sounds crazy but, that wasn't me.**

**R: What do you mean that wasn't you? How could it NOT be you? **

**NAR: Both Jack and Rose layed on the bed in the apartment as Jack explained what happened.**

**J: Rose, there's a lot of things you don't know about me, so I'm gonna start from the beginning. First of all, do you know when my birthday is?**

**R: No I don't, so why don't you tell me.**

**J: It's February 20 1893.**

**R: Which puts you at 20 years old now.**

**J: Right. I was born in Butler, Pennsylvania. I think I lived there with my mom, my dad, and my brother.**

**R: What do you mean you THINK? That kind of stuff you should know for sure.**

**J: Well, when I was 3, I got knocked out and separated from my family somehow, and the only thing I had was a photograph of my family in my pocket, and on the back were everyone's names.**

**R: Do you still have it?**

**J: Yeah, hold on.**

**NAR: Jack got up and grabbed a small box under the bed. He then opened it and he and Rose went through the different pictures that were inside.**

**J: This is the one. (jack said as he handed rose the picture) **

**NAR: There were 2 adults (a man and a woman) and 2 boys (one looked around 2 years old and the other looked 5) in the photograph.**

**R: Which one is you?**

**J: Well according to the writing on the back, I'm 2 years old in this picture.**

**R: Awww...you were so cute when you were little.**

**NAR: Rose picked up another photograph. This one had about 20 different children in it and an old woman.**

**R: Who are these people?**

**J: Oh, those are the other kids from the orphanage I lived in. And that's Ms.Ronalds. After she became a widow, she started running an orphanage/daycare for the poor and homeless children in town. She caught me trying to steal food from her kitchen, but instead of punishing me, she took me in. I stayed there until I was 18, and then she provided me with money to go to England. I stayed there for a year and then when I was 19 I won the tickets and got on the Titanic.**

**R: O.K well, the last time I saw you ALIVE was when you did the "Never let go" speech. So start from there.**

**J: Well, it was only like a minuet after that when I saw a light coming towards us. I thought I was dead. But actually, it was a boat. I'll give ya 3 guesses to who it was.**

**R: Hmmm...Molly Brown?**

**J: He no! That would actually be a miracle. It was someone I did NOT want to see.**

**R: My mom? **

**J: No but close.**

**R: OH MY GOD! Was it Cal?**

**J: It sure was! So anyway, the lifeboat comes up to me and this huge guy lifts me up by the shirt and throws me in it. It only took me about 5 seconds till I realized who it was. I told him to go back and get you, but he told me that you were probably dead anyway. I believed him.**

**R: Well then where did the body I saw come from?**

**J: It was a wax dummy made to look exactly like me, only frozen.**

**R: Why would Cal have a wax dummy?**

**J: Apparently, he was planning to fake my death all along by putting the wax dummy in the freezer that kept the food cold. But the ship sank. However he still used it to fake my death, so you wouldn't go looking for me, and so he could kill me himself without anyone witnessing it. But lucky me, I escaped from his mansion that was in Boston, Massachusetts and came to New York City. See, all this time I thought YOU were dead!**

**R: And vise versa for me!**

**J: But we're together now and that's all that matters.**


	5. A Threat

The Sea Star

**Chapter 5: A Threat**

**NAR: After a while Rose realized how late it was and decided that she needed to go home.**

**(In a worried voice)R: Jack, I have to go. The apartment owner will be asking for rent, and I have to explain to her why I don't have the money and...**

**J: Then here take this. **

**NAR: Jack handed her 10.00.**

**J: You need this more than I do.**

**R: But how did you...**

**J: I'll explain later, but listen...I want you to move in with me tomorrow.**

**R: Well...OF COURSE I WILL! But when should I come over? What should I bring?**

**J: Just bring everything and come whenever. I'll be here all day tomorrow.**

**R: Okay...I love you.**

**J: I love you too.**

**NAR: Then they kissed and Rose left. She felt like nothing could go wrong and that everything was gonna be perfect like a fairy tale. But all that changed when she returned home. **

**NAR: Rose opened her door and someone was sitting on her bed. That someone, was Cal Hockley.**

**C: Hello, Rose. Had a nice evening?**

**R: What the He are _you _doing here?**

**C: Oh just coming to check up on you.**

**R: Bull. What are you really doing here?**

**C: Well, I think you can tell me something that will really make my day.**

**R: Oh yeah. Like what?**

**C: I think you know that Jack is alive.**

**NAR: Rose froze in fear.**

**R: W...why would you ask me that? Of course he's dead. He wasn't on the survivor list.**

**C: Rose, you know as well as I do that Jack won those tickets in a poker game. So don't even pretend you think he's dead. I swear, I am going to hunt him down myself and kill him no matter what it takes. I know he's in New York. So don't be surprised if you wake up one morning and Jack's bloody rotting corpse is right next to you.**

**(With sarcasm) R: I'll make note of that.**

**NAR: Cal walked out of the room and left. Rose was shocked but paid no mind to what Cal had just said. Instead, she went to bed; dreaming of her new life with Jack that awaited her.**

**

* * *

**

_**You know what, I'm going to write this story normally from now on and not with J: and R: okay...okay.**_

_

* * *

_


End file.
